Reading HiJack Fanfiction
by Mommy'sLittlePyro
Summary: Hiccup and friends and Jack and the Guardians are taken into a room where they are forced to read HiJack fanfics.
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story! I've been wanting to write this story for a while now and I hope ya'll like it! Now about this um…Hiccup and Astrid are not a couple and are just best friends. They are not as close as Hiccup and Toothless but they are still close friends. They used to be a couple but they broke up when they found their feelings are brotherly and sisterly, not romantic. Plus I'm sorry for the changing POVs but I think it will only be in this one. Jack and Hiccup are bi.**

**Disclaimer: No own ROTG nor HTTYD and I never will.**

**Prologue**

It's been a few months since The Guardians defeated Pitch. They were all in the North Pole for some reason Jack didn't care enough about to remember. Jack was sitting on a window ledge freezing all the elves that walked beneath the ledge. He sighed and looked at the other Guardians. North and Bunny were arguing over which holiday was better or more important ("Easter's more important, mate. Not Christmas." "No, Christmas is more important!"), Sandy was sleeping in the corner, and Tooth was giving directions to her fairies for teeth ("Sector 4; 3 bicuspids, 4 molars, 2 canines.").

Jack sighed again and silently wished something interesting would happen. As soon as he finished that thought there was a flash of bright light that engulfed the other Guardians and an elf that was passing by. Jack jumped off his ledge in a panic and started to pace. His panic caused a light snowfall to begin in the workshop. Yetis and elves were panicking and running around. There was another flash of light Jack was gone as well.

It was a few weeks after Hiccup defeated the Red Death and lost his leg. He's still getting used to it. He brought Toothless, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, his dad, and Gobber to a clearing in the woods that he had found. He forgot the reason why he did this but he did. Hiccup leaned back on Toothless, the only dragon in the clearing, and started doodling in his sketchbook. He sighed. He silently wished something interesting would happen, hopefully something that wouldn't cost him a limb.

Hiccup fell back in surprise when Toothless and the others disappeared in a flash of bright light. He scrambled up and looked around him in panic. He was about to start on his way back to the village to warn the others when he disappeared into a flash of light as well.

When the light engulfed the Guardians they were surprised and shocked when it cleared and they found themselves in a room on a couch with popcorn in their hands facing a platform that looks incredibly soft. Opposite them was another couch that, in another flash of light, had more people on it. They too had popcorn in their hands. They looked to the side of the couch when a movement caught their eye. They blinked when they saw a giant black lizard with wings that they figured was a dragon. There were two large men one was a blonde and the other an auburn haired man. There was a large blonde boy, a black haired boy, two blonde haired girls, and another blonde boy. One of the girls had to be a twin of the blonde boy with how much they looked alike. They all had helmets and boots that look like they were made of fur. If anything they could be described as Vikings.

When the flash of light disappeared, Stoic could see they ended up on a soft couch with something in a bag in their hands. Toothless was on the side of the couch. They were facing a soft looking platform an across from them was four people. At least, Stoic thought they were people. There was only one man who looked to be human. There was a woman with colorful feathers, a short, chubby golden man, and a giant grey bunny. He didn't know who those people were but before he could do anything there was a flash of light above them and then a screaming voice of a male.

Everyone looked up and saw a white haired boy wearing a strange blue shirt and brown pants with leather straps tied around his shins. Just out of his reach was a staff with a shepherds crook. The Vikings figured the staff was the boys. He heard the other people shout, "Jack!" and guessed it was the boy's name. Jack landed on the platform and groaned and before anything could be done there was another flash of light and another male voice was heard screaming.

Jack felt himself falling after he was engulfed in light and screamed. When the light cleared he saw the Guardians and some other people looking at him. He ignored them and looked around for his staff. He saw it in front of him just out of his reach. He continued screaming and heard the Guardians yell his name. He landed on the platform that was not as soft as it looked. He lost his breath and his vision went dizzy. He saw another flash of light and heard another screaming voice. He heard the Viking-like people shout Hiccup and guessed that was the boy's name. Jack looked up and saw a wide-eyed brown-haired, freckle-faced boy falling towards him. Hiccup landed on him before he could move out of the way.

"Oof!" There went Jack's breath again. He groaned and heard someone moan above him. He opened his eyes dazedly and saw Hiccup on top of him. Hiccup sat up and saw he was on top of some white-haired boy. He blushed a bright red when he noticed he was accidently straddling him. He saw the boy blush a blue-violet color when he noticed as well. They scrambled away from each other. Hiccup heard snickering and looked over to see Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid laughing at him. He glared at them and tried to push down his blush.

Jack heard snickering and he glanced over at the Guardians. He saw Bunny snickering at him and glared at Bunny. Jack grabbed his staff and sent a blast of ice at him. He smirked when he saw Bunny's fur frost over. He got up and went to stand next to them and looked at the other people in the room, quite obviously not looking in Hiccup's direction. Hiccup was doing the same thing.

"Vell, at least I know what the popcorn was for." North said. Tooth giggled and Sandy silently laughed.

Bunny grumbled. "Stupid Frostbite." Jack just smirked at him. He turned to look at the other people again.

"So what are we doing here?" Jack said.

"I don't know, mate."

"I can answer your questions as to why you're here." A voice said. Everyone looked towards where the voice came from. They saw a young girl who looked to be in her teens. She was 5"1 with almost waist-length wavy dark brown hair that had tints of red on the tips. She wore a black short-sleeved shirt with the saying 'There's no Slaughter without Laughter!' in red on the front. She had on a pair of dark blue torn jeans and black converse. She also wore a pair of purple wire oval-shaped glasses. She held up a peace sign. "Yo, my username is DeadGirl4Ever, but you can call me Pyro 'cause I'm a pyro." She smiled.

"Okay…so you said you can tell us why we're here right? So can you tell us?" Jack said.

"Oh that's simple! You're here cause I brought you here."

"What?"

"Yup, I got bored and decided to make ya'll read some HiJack fanfiction! And about Jack and Hiccup falling well I did that on purpose. I just had to do it." She cackled.

"Uh what's fanfiction? And HiJack?" Hiccup and Jack asked, both blushing slightly as they remembered their position after falling onto the platform that seemed to have disappeared. "Where did the platform go?"

Pyro hummed and looked over to where the platform was. A coffee table was now in the place of the platform with a book on top. The book had 'HiJack Fanfiction' on the cover. "I got rid of the platform as it has no use now. Fanfiction is a website where fans of books, movies, cartoons, animes, plays, TV shows, comics, games, and misc. (though I have no idea what misc. is) can write stories on them. Hiccup and friends are from a very popular movie called How to Train Your Dragon. Jack and the Guardians are from Rise of the Guardians. Jack is _very _popular with the girls as is Hiccup. Its so funny reading the comments girls make about wanting to own you two. You both have so many fan-girls! You should see the pictures and comics made of you Jack. Jack's personality, looks, and past got him many fans and so many pairings. Hiccup is popular also due to his looks and personality. Ahem, anyway, you'll find out what HiJack is very soon."

Everyone was staring at her and letting what she said sink in. Jack and Hiccup gained horrified looks when they heard about the fangirls and how girls wish to own them.

"W-what do you mean we're from movies?" Jack questioned.

"We-ll, I mean that there were movies made of you two. Hiccup's movie was turned into a cartoon and I think Jack's movie might be made into a sequel or maybe was going to be turned into a cartoon too? Oh, you know what I have both movies! Here I'll put them on. Who wants to go first?" Pyro looked excited.

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other then promptly pointed at each other. Pyro sighed. "Okay we're deciding this by Rock, Paper, and Scissors! Whoever loses has to watch their movie first."

Jack and Hiccup sighed and turned to each other. Both threw out a rock, then a paper, then a scissors, then again a paper. They looked incredulously at each other. Pyro was giggling in the background. "That always happens between me and my brothers and dad. "Hurry up before I do Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Moe."

They hurriedly threw out a paper and rock. "Looks like it's Hiccup first!"

Pyro walked over to the TV that came from nowhere and put in a cd. She turned to them. "Sit down, shut up, and watch the movie!" They did as told and sat down on the extremely large couch. Pyro sat in between Jack and Hiccup and leaned towards the TV.

"Wait! We are watching the trailer first cause its awesome." Hiccup groaned and the others snickered. Everyone was in awe after watching the trailer.

"That looked badass." Jack breathed.

"Language, Jack." Tooth chastised. Jack grumbled.

Pyro snickered. "Okay on with the movie!"

It started with Hiccup monologuing and continued on. After the movie was done everyone sat in silence at the awesomeness that was the movie of Hiccup's adventure. Some parts of it were humorous. Others were suspenseful. Overall, it was awesome.

"Okay Jack's turn! We're watching the trailers first though."

"Trailers?" the guardians echoed.

"Yeah people made two trailers and we're gonna watch them both!"

After the trailers, they watched the movie. Sandy chastised the other Guardians for jumping to conclusions after the Easter incident. Jack tried to defend them, but he isn't a very good lawyer. The older Guardians were sheepish and apologized. Tooth cried a little at the part where Jack was watching his memories and saved his little sister at the cost of his life.

After the movie Jack turned to North. "Do I still hold the record?" he sounded hopeful.

North laughed and nodded. Jack smirked; glad he still held the record.

"So, you're Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost?" Hiccup said. He nodded. "Cool."

Pyro cleared her throat. "Okay so let's get this show on the road! First story is 'There's Something I Want You To See' written by shadowpiratemonkey7."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jack said. Hiccup nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the second chapter to my HiJack story! Hope ya'll like it! Yes I will add cussing just because I feel like it. If y'all don't like it well meh. I'm taking out Stoic and Gobber and throwing in Stormfly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or HTTYD they belong to DreamWorks… I think. I also don't own any fanfic stories I use; they belong to whoever writes them.**

'**There's Something I Want You To See' is written by shadowpiratemonkey7 if you like the story thank them!**

**Now to the story!**

**Chapter 1: Aw too cute!**

"I have the feeling I'm going to be extremely embarrassed. Does anyone else have that feeling?" Jack said, almost hoping someone else is in the same boat as him.

"Yeah, I have that feeling too, though probably on a smaller scale than you. Any idea why we feel like this, Pyro?" Hiccup said.

Pyro smiled slyly. "Why yes I do have an idea as to why you have that feeling. Am I going to tell you? No, no I am not." She grinned.

"Great." Hiccup said sarcastically. His friends laughed at him.

"Why don't we read the summary first?" Pyro suggested. Jack and Hiccup shrugged, not really caring. Then something Pyro said came back to Jack.

"Wait!" he said. "You said something about me having a lot of pairings. What do you mean by that?"

"Simple, I meant what I said. You have a lot of pairings. You're paired with both girls _and_ boys, Jack." Pyro smirked. "You've even been paired with Bunny and Pitch."

Jack paled even more if that was possible. "W-with Bunny?! And Pitch?! What the hell? There is something wrong with these people!" Bunny was wide-eyed and in shock, Pyro laughed at him in her head.

Pyro smiled at him and turned to Hiccup. "You have many pairings too though a lot of them are with you and Astrid. You've been paired with Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff at the same time, Toothless, Camicazi, Daggur, etc. So yeah, you have been paired with both boys and girls too."

Hiccup and his friends all paled and stared at her in shock.

She grinned, grabbed the book, and read out the title and author.

"_There's Something I Want You To See _by shadowpiratemonkey7." Her voice broke them out of their shock.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Ruffnut interjected weakly. Hiccup looked doubtful, yet hopeful at the same time.

Pyro continued, pretending she didn't speak. "Here's the summary: 'Jack is too excited to show Hiccup something that's apparently totally cool and interesting, but Hiccup just wants to spend some time with his dragon. Bring on the bribery.' Ooh Jack and Hiccup? Bribery? I wonder what they mean by that." Pyro cackled. "Oh this is gonna be good!"

By her tone of voice, Jack and Hiccup knew this was gonna be horrible. Their faces paled drastically. Everyone looked at them and started to snicker, though Sandy looked more sympathetic and Tooth excited.

"So who wants to read it? No one? Okay so I'm reading! Yay!" Pyro said this without letting anyone else talk. She completely ignored Astrid who was about to volunteer.

Astrid glared at Pyro, but let her read.

**Toothless was sound asleep. His body heaved up and down slowly, peacefully. Once in a while his wings twitched, probably in response to whatever dream he was having. Hiccup sat against him, resting his head on the scaly body, smiling in contentment. It was a nice day; cold, but nothing he wasn't used to.**

**A finger tapped his head, instantly shattering the moment of peace. Hiccup bent his head back so he was looking at the perpetrator upside down. A handsome, pale face smiled down at him.**

"Pale face? Jack? Is that you?" Tooth asked.

Jack was pale but he was naturally like that. He didn't answer.

Bunny snorted. "Hah, Jack ain't handsome. He's an annoyance. A bloody show pony."

Jack ignored him too, just like Hiccup was ignoring his friends and family.

"**You wanna go somewhere?" Jack Frost asked, leaning over Toothless, but careful not to touch him. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.**

"**And leave Toothless? Yeah, **_**that'll **_**make me look like the best friend ever."**

"**Aww, c'mon. We'll be back before he even knows we're gone," Jack said, a slight hint of desperation in his voice. Still he tried for that winning smile, the one nobody could seem to resist. Except Bunny. But Bunny was just the master at avoiding everything Jack Frost.**

Bunny nodded in agreement to the story.

**Hiccup grinned and shook his head, leaning back against his dragon gently. "Knowing you, that's highly unlikely."**

Jack looked a bit offended. He scowled lightly. "I wouldn't ever go back on my word." His scowl disappeared. He sighed. "At least not intentionally."

Hiccup looked apologetically at him for his story-self.

**"Are you suggesting I'd go back on my **_**word**_**?" Jack cried, albeit somewhat quietly, still very aware of Hiccup's sleeping bodyguard.**

**"Not intentionally, you wouldn't," the Viking said quickly, seeing the impending tears in Jack's blue eyes. "But you just get so caught up in your…activities, and I'd be gone with you forever and Toothless would wake up **_**alone**_**, and I can't do that to him!"**

**Jack ran a hand through his hair, inhaling sharply. "Geez, he's like a jealous girlfriend, isn't he?"**

Toothless glared at Jack, who moved away from him slightly.

**"Sometimes," Hiccup admitted.**

Now Toothless was glaring at Hiccup, who looked at him nervously. "It's not true buddy. It's just a story. You're nothing like a jealous girlfriend."

Toothless nodded in acceptance and Hiccup let out a small sigh of relief.

**"Can't you ever go anywhere with anyone?"**

**"'Course I can."**

**"Then why not with me?"**

**"Because Toothless ha…doesn't trust you very much."**

Snotlout snorted. "Toothless barely trusts anyone and he's so protective of Hiccup."

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid nodded in agreement. Fishlegs didn't say or do anything.

**Jack lifted himself off the ground and floated over the dragon to Hiccup's side, positioning himself so that now he was looking at the Viking upside down. "Just admit it. He hates me."**

**"You haven't done anything yet that would deserve his hatred." Hiccup shrugged, crossing his arms. "Can't you just wait until he's awake? I promise I'll go with you to do…whatever it is you want to do. Maybe."**

**"No! Because when he's awake he'll eat my head clean off and…and I don't want that," Jack frowned, sitting Indian style in the air. "I just want to show you something. It'll be really quick, but it's cool, I swear it."**

**"Is it something that will vanish if I don't see it right this very instant?"**

**Jack hesitated. "Well…no. No, not at all."**

**Hiccup tilted his head to the side. "Then I don't see why I should…" He was cut off by Jack suddenly taking off, flying towards a patch of trees and disappearing out of sight.**

"And the bribery begins!" Pyro cackled again. Jack and Hiccup, who were back to their normal coloring, paled again.

**Hiccup frowned slightly, not sure if he was supposed to apologize for anything or not. He honestly didn't see what the big deal was. Sometimes there were priorities, even when it came to turning down good friends.**

**He felt a little relieved when Jack came flying back, but frowned in confusion when he saw that the winter spirit was holding a bundle of flowers. "What's that?"**

Jack looked confused. Why would he have flowers? Realization dawned on him as well as panic. No, no way he's giving the flowers to Hiccup? But if that Jack was anything like him, then Hiccup meant something more than friends to Jack.

**Jack landed on his toes, bending down towards Hiccup with a sly grin. He held the flowers out suavely. "For you."**

Bunny laughed at Jack. "You're giving him flowers?"

Jack scowled at Bunny. "That is NOT me, Kangaroo."

Bunny stopped laughing and glared at Jack. "I'm a bunny, not a Kangaroo."

Tooth interfered before they could really go at each other. "Now, now no fighting you two." They stopped but continued to glare at each other.

**Hiccup couldn't help but laugh, although he didn't really know why. "What?"**

**Jack's grin fell a little. "I'm giving these to you so you'll feel obligated to follow me. Come on, it took me forever to find these! They match your eyes."**

"Aww how cute!" Tooth squealed. Jack and Hiccup blushed lightly.

**The Viking felt his cheeks heat up, so he looked away at Toothless' sleeping face, hoping to distract himself. "It took you like two minutes to find those."**

**"Well I did have very specific flowers in mind, at any rate," Jack grumbled. "Are you going to take them or not?"**

**No dice. The blush still wasn't gone. Hiccup sighed and looked at the makeshift bouquet and felt his heart soften a little. "I'll, uh, I'll accept them, but I'm still not moving."**

**Jack shoved the flowers at Hiccup's face and crossed his arms indignantly. Hiccup sputtered and threw the things onto the ground, but immediately felt bad when he saw that the bouquet was coming apart. He quickly gathered the plants up and tried rearranging them the way Jack had made them, biting his lip in guilt. They really were pretty flowers.**

"That is something you would do Hiccup." Astrid said. Hiccup glowered at her.

**Jack watched the brunette frantically trying to remake the bouquet and smiled a little. Mission unaccomplished, but this was cute too. He thought for a moment, snapped his fingers and then flew off again, this time in the direction of the sea. Hiccup hardly noticed as he put the last flower back in place. When he looked up, he found himself alone with Toothless again.**

**"Jack, where did you—?" he started, but gave up instantly. There was no use in trying to have a normal conversation with that guy. Hiccup instead studied the flowers again, all bundled up hurriedly but nicely put together. He wondered how Jack had known where to find these so quickly.**

"Yes Jack how did you find those so quickly? Hmm?" Pyro questioned. Jack ignored her. She smirked and continued.

**Suddenly Jack was back in front of Hiccup, huffing a little. His feet touched the grass and this time he held out something smaller, in one palm, to Hiccup. The brunette cocked his head slightly, trying to get a better look at the shimmering object in the Guardian's hand.**

**"What's that stone?" he asked as Jack uncurled his fingers.**

**"I have no idea," Jack replied. "I found it by the water just now. But look how cool it is!" The brown stone glittered in the sunlight, looking almost red at certain angles. "It reminds me of your hair."**

**Hiccup's eyes flickered up from the stone to Jack's smiling face; he felt his lips unconsciously fall into a grin. Fighting back the impending tummy butterflies, he took the stone carefully, holding it up to the sun. The colors were almost identical to his auburn hair.**

"Jack's finding this stuff extremely quickly. And they always remind him of Hiccup. His hair, his eyes… What next, his tunic?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at Pyro, who was smirking. "Are you implying something? That is not me. That is someone with my name, looks, and personality."

"Personality? You mean he's practically you but you just didn't do any of that stuff?"

He ignored her again.

**"You can have it as long as you come with me," Jack said. Hiccup shook his head, smiling cheekily now. He brought his knees up to his chest and held onto the little rock in a possessive grip. Jack narrowed his eyes in irritation.**

**"What do I have to do, give you a freaking **_**castle**_**?"**

**"That depends on how badly you want me to follow you."**

**Jack Frost bit the inside of his cheek in thought, crossing his arms again. His eyes lit up suddenly and then he was gone again, flying off in the direction of the village. Hiccup snorted, running his fingers along the smooth stone tenderly. It sure didn't take Jack too long to find it. What a coincidence it was that it was the exact same shade of brown as Hiccup's hair…**

"Yeah, coincidence." Bunny snorted.

**Toothless suddenly rolled over in his sleep, causing Hiccup to fall on his back with a yelp. Before the rider could scoot back and position himself against Toothless' stomach, his wintry friend was back in a flash, holding something that looked like a shawl. Jack looked really worn out this time, but utterly determined.**

**"And what, may I ask, is this?" Hiccup gestured to the green cloth, just flat-out amused now.**

**Jack presented it boldly, unfolding it to reveal it as a scarf. It was a light shade of olive, with brown fringes hanging off the ends. Hiccup's smile fell as he stared at it; he reached out and brushed his fingers along the fabric. It was incredibly soft and cozy.**

**"Is that for me?" he asked after a moment, feeling the butterflies again.**

**"Only if you—"**

**"Yeah, yeah, come with you," Hiccup finished, reaching out for the scarf. "I'll think about it if I can have that. Where did you get it?"**

**"I brought it from home," Jack said, a tad defensive. "It's just a coincidence that it's—"**

**"The exact same shade as my tunic?" Hiccup interrupted again, smirking.**

**Jack's cheeks went pink instantly. "Yeah."**

Hiccup turned to Jack. "Hey, you blush blue not pink or red. There's some proof that's not you."

Jack smiled and nodded in thanks. Hiccup returned the smile.

**Hiccup took the scarf while Jack was looking away in embarrassment and wrapped it around his neck, relishing in the newfound warmth it gave him. "Wow…this is actually really nice."**

**"You know what would be nice? If you did what I asked and came with me so I could show this really awesome cool thing!"**

**"I should let Astrid use this too."**

**"NO! That's only for you!"**

**Rubbing the scarf to his cheek, Hiccup eyed Jack Frost with mild curiosity. "What is it that you want me to see so badly?"**

**"It's just…," Jack sighed, looking at nothing in particular. "It's just something I've been wanting to gi…show you for a long time."**

**Hiccup hesitated. Jack did look agitated, but he really didn't want to take the chance; either way, he'd be disappointing one of his friends. But the last thing Toothless wanted was to be jilted in favor of **_**Jack**_**. Hiccup knew that very well. The Guardian at least would get over it quicker.**

Jack huffed silently.

**Sensing the younger boy's hesitation, Jack huffed loudly and stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. "You sure don't like making things easy."**

Hiccup's friends and family nodded in agreement. Hiccup glared at them.

**Hiccup smiled knowingly, shrugging. "So I've been told."**

**They gazed at each other for a moment, until Jack seemed to get another idea. He held up one finger, hesitated, and then flew off. Hiccup vaguely wondered what new gift Jack was going to bribe him with this time. Not that they weren't appreciated. The flowers lay in his lap carefully, the stone secure in his palm and the scarf lightly wrapped around his neck. If this was what being pampered felt like, please, bring more of it.**

**Jack was gone much longer this time. Hiccup tried keeping a lookout, but in the afternoon sun, with Toothless snoozing so peacefully and the cozy scarf acting as a pillow behind his head, Hiccup eventually started to doze. It was only when he heard the light tap of feet that he opened his eyes again, seeing Jack in front of him with his hands behind his back.**

**"Hey, where'd you go?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his eyes. He started craning his head to get a look at whatever Jack was holding. Jack maneuvered his hands away from Hiccup's gaze.**

**"Well you would know if you would just come with me."**

**Hiccup sighed. "Jack, I told you, I can't leave Toothless. If he wakes up and finds that I ditched him for **_**you**_**, that…that would hurt him! Believe it or not, he's pretty sensitive."**

Hiccup agreed silently with this, but didn't say anything out loud.

**"I don't believe it," Jack said casually.**

And Jack agreed silently as well.

**"Well, he is."**

**Jack Frost stepped closer, his hands still securely behind his back. "Okay. I understand, but one more try?"**

**Hiccup pursed his lips, shrugged. "Why not?"**

**Jack took a breath and knelt down. "Alright, then. Um, here." He brought his hands forward and spread his fingers. Hiccup furrowed his brow in confusion.**

**"There's nothing the—"**

**Jack's hands came up to Hiccup's face, held it in place, and brought their lips together. Hiccup winced slightly, but that was the only movement on his part. They sat there for a few minutes, lip-locked and butterfly-infested.**

Silence in-sued as everyone stared at the book. Jack and Hiccup were looking in horror and embarrassment. Everyone else, minus Pyro, was looking in shock, not expecting that. Pyro was grinning at everyone's faces.

Astrid cleared her throat. "Well, that was unexpected." Everyone but Pyro nodded in agreement. Pyro was still grinning.

**The winter spirit pulled away, his hands still firmly placed on Hiccup's burning face. Whatever he was about to say turned into a snort as he studied the Viking's bewildered expression, those wide green eyes swimming in chaos as he tried to compute the situation.**

**Jack leaned forward and kissed him again, shorter this time, but just as passionately. Hiccup squeaked a little bit. When Jack pulled away, Hiccup looked kind of scared.**

**After the next kiss, which lasted longer than the second but still shorter than the first, Hiccup's hands were at Jack's chest, clutching onto his hoodie so hard his knuckles were white.**

"And Hiccup reacts. Everyone did always put him as the uke in that relationship." Pyro commented.

Hiccup looked at her. "What do you mean the uke?"

"The uke is usually the submissive one while the seme is the dominant one." She smirked mischievously. "So usually, Jack is on top." Hiccup and Jack were blushing furiously at that. Their faces were expressing extreme horror. Everyone else was looking at them and then started blushing themselves, looking away. Pyro busted out laughing, guessing they were imagining _something _completely inappropriate.

**Despite the fact that his breathing was a little irregular, Jack tried for another kiss, but Hiccup beat him to the punch. There was tongue this time, finally, and it was longer than all the other kisses. The flowers fell off Hiccup's lap as he moved to sit on his knees, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. His grip on the auburn stone tensed unconsciously when Jack locked his arms tighter around Hiccup's back, keeping him from pulling away; probably a desperate move on Jack's part, but he could pass it off as being romantic.**

Jack and Hiccup's faces were getting brighter and Pyro was having a lot of trouble controlling her laughter.

**Hiccup came back to himself then, stopping for a breather. Gasping slightly, he studied Jack's face, noting the completely goofy smile on his face.**

**"What's funny?" he managed.**

**"Your expression is just one big question."**

**Noticing that he was still holding the stone, Hiccup shook his head a little, blinking. "All that…stuff you gave me. You already had those…picked out, didn't you?"**

**Jack closed his eyes with a "you got me" chuckle, albeit a little awkwardly. "Made the scarf too, can't you see how uneven the stitching is?"**

**Hiccup let his bangs sweep across his eyes, set the stone down and brought his hands back up around his companion's neck. He bit his lip, unsuccessfully holding back a smile. "This is your final offer, right?"**

**"Yep. Take it or leave it. Preferably take it. Take it, please."**

Everyone was still blushing and decided not to comment.

**Hiccup rested his forehead on Jack's chest, unable to resist the slightly hysterical giggle fit coming on. He was undeniably happy. "At least tell me what you want to show me."**

**Jack paused. "Well, I mean…this was kind of it. Just in a more…a more secluded place. Where dragons can't maul me for making out with their humans."**

**The Viking considered for a moment, very obviously smitten. He met Jack's hopeful, if not completely desperate, eyes, and grinned.**

**"I could always leave Toothless a note."**

"And that's the end of that story. Cute wasn't it?" Pyro said. Tooth and the others were avoiding looking at Jack and Hiccup. Tooth nodded in agreement. It was cute though she totally didn't expect the kissing bit.

Jack and Hiccup were still blushing but not as furiously as before. "Well, we now know what HiJack is." Hiccup said. Everyone but Snotlout nodded.

"Wait, I don't! What's HiJack?" Almost everyone looked at him in disbelief.

Hiccup sighed. "HiJack is the relationship name for me and Jack." Snotlout nodded in understanding.

"Yup! I think HiJack may be a very well popular one along with Mericcup, Jackunzel, and Meripunzel. Though the last one isn't really seen as much. At least I don't think so."

"Who are Meri and Punzel?" Jack asked.

Pyro laughed. "Their names are Merida and Rapunzel. They are very popular like you two. Their movies are Brave and Tangled respectively. Those two plus you two are what people call the Big Four. In some stories you all are a spirit of a certain season. Merida is summer, Hiccup is autumn, Rapunzel is spring, and of course, Jack is winter. People combined the titles of your movies to make _Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons _or _How to Train Your Brave Tangled Guardian_. If that was a guide I think Hiccup would need it to train Jack." She added slyly.

Everyone stared at her and Hiccup and Jack blushed again. Though Jack managed to calm down and ignore the last part.

Jack whistled. "Damn…"

Pyro giggled. "Well let's get started on the next story!"

Jack and Hiccup paled. "Uh… how about we not read another story?"

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "We should do something else!"

"Like what?"

Jack and Hiccup shared a look and looked to their friends for help, but they were enjoying this too much too help.

"Um…we should… uh…"

"Have a snow ball fight!" Jack suggested off the top of his head.

Everyone stared at him. Jack started to look uncomfortable so Hiccup decided to help him. "Yeah, we should have a snowball fight! W-with forts and everything!"

Pyro looked thoughtful. "Hmmm… That's not a bad idea. Okay Jack, make it snow!"

Hiccup and Jack looked relieved, Jack for more reasons than one. He's been holding back his powers that always make it snow wherever he was. Jack pointed his staff up at the ceiling and slammed it onto the ground. A shot of blue light hit the ceiling and spreads, making it start snowing. Jack grinned at his work. He swung his staff in the air and made it start snowing faster. The snow was sticking to the ground quickly and rising up.

Jack saw Bunny looking annoyed so he made a snowball and blew some of his magic into it. He aimed and threw it at Bunny, hitting him square in the face. Hiccup saw blue magic sprinkle in Bunny's eyes, which made him blink before he started laughing. Jack's arm was still outstretched and his eyes sparkled with mischief. He looked proud of his work. Hiccup blushed and looked away when he realized he was staring. He noticed no body notice and sighed in relief. Then he heard someone squeal.

Pyro was smiling and laughing with her eyes shining. "I haven't played in snow since six years ago! I've missed it so much!"

"You look innocent when you're like that, Pyro." Jack noticed. She ignored him. Jack swiped his staff at the ground and made piles of snowballs and made forts pop up from the snow. He dragged his staff in the middle of the room, cutting it in half. "Okay, let's make teams!"

Pyro grabbed him and Hiccup. "You're on my team! And so is Toothless."

They shrugged. Why not? Hiccup called Toothless over to them. Astrid immediately grabbed Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Stormfly. Pyro grabbed Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Sandy. Leaving North, Tooth, and Bunny to go to Astrid.

"Ready? GO!" Pyro shouted starting the epic snowball fight to be remembered forever. Pyro made a snowball and threw it at Astrid, who dodged only to get hit by another Pyro threw right after she threw the first one, having guessed she would dodge the first. They had a lot of fun during the snowball fight but eventually they got tired and everyone ended up lying in the snow on their sides out of breath and smiling or grinning. Jack, Hiccup, and Toothless ended up collapsing near each other. Pyro smiled when she noticed that. She sighed when she realized she had to get up. It was way too much effort to get up. At least it's for a good cause.

"Okay, sorry to ruin the fun, but we should continue on reading the stories. I'm not sure which one is next so lets get going my curiosity is starting to take over so lets go!"

Jack and Hiccup sighed and accepted their fate. Everyone got up and sat on the couches. "So, what's next?"

"Let's take a looksee!" she opened the book and giggled. "It's called _Take One Get One Free _by ."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here's the new chapter for HiJack fanfiction! I hope y'all like it! Sorry didn't update earlier, busy weekend.**

**Person**** and ****Spirittracker****: I won't be adding any lemon fics to this but if y'all want I can give Jack's and Hiccup's reactions to going on the internet and looking at some pics.**

**Icewings13: ****Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad I'm not he only one who doesn't know what misc. is.**

**Shadowpiratemonkey7: ****I'm glad you like my story so far and thanks again for letting me use yours!**

**EmoPyromaniacFrost:**** Yes I'm a pyro it's the reason my dad won't let me touch any lighters or matches. I can only touch them if he tells me to light a candle or the grill so meh.**

**JustAnother-C-Reaper**** and ****mailaine****: I'm glad y'all like my story hope to hear more of what y'all think.**

**Tomboy-Fangirl:**** Glad you like it.**

**Guest**** and ****Guest:**** I'm not sure if you're the same person or not so… Anyways, glad you like it!**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I no own ROTG or HTTYD.**

**Chapter 2: Want One Get the Other too**

"Let's take a looksee!" she opened the book and giggled. "It's called _Take One Get One Free _by . Oh, I love this one! It's awesome and cute!" She looked up and saw everyone looking at her. She tilted her head to the right. "What?" Realization crossed her features. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I already read all these stories. It's why they are in here. I wanted y'all to read them too! I just don't know what order they're in."

Hiccup sighed. "Whatever let's just read the summary already."

Pyro pouted at him. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants. No need to be all resigned like your gonna die. Anyways here's the summary: '_Wherever Fall came, Winter followed. If you want Jack, then Hiccup had to come for the ride. Of course this just made things a lot more hectic for the Guardians, and Pitch. And probably everyone else in the world.' _What do y'all think?"

"It doesn't seem that bad." Jack said hesitantly with Hiccup nodding slightly next to him. Pyro giggled.

"Who's reading this time? How about you Astrid?" Pyro asked. Astrid looked at her suspiciously, but accepted the book nonetheless. She opened it up and began to read.

**A known fact was that babies died when being ignored for too long, children need affection and care, since they weren't old enough to take care of themselves. Though Jack Frost wasn't a soft, squishy one year old, he had been born for a year and still had a mind of a child, thus making him, technically, a baby.**

**In truth, Jack thought that he would've died if he could. But being an immortal spirit that controlled the cold winter, it was impossible. Trust him, he tried.**

This got some uncomfortable looks from Jack that he tried to hide, but Hiccup, Sandy and Pyro noticed. Hiccup and Sandy narrowed their eyes slightly but Pyro shot him an understanding look. The other Guardians shot him concerned looks.

**Another known fact about children, mostly teenagers, is that they angst: a lot. Just give them an Adele album and a harsh word or two and they would be off crying over their ice cream. Luckily or not, ice cream and Adele music weren't made at the time, so Jack stayed inside his little forest with a little lake, angst-ing his little heart out inside of a hollow tree.**

**Hey, even if people didn't see him, it made sense in his child like mind, to hide when emotional.**

**It was currently September and Jack had been frosting the lake to make it **_**just**_** right for ice skating. He had been doing this for the whole year, and the children had loved it!**

**Looking at the lake, he smiled at the work of art that he had made. The adults back at Burgess talked about the amazing lake that never melted all the time! It was a step to getting recognized.**

**Unknown to him, a brunette with leaves sticking to him like glue was observing the lack with a thoughtful face. **

"Lack?" Jack questioned.

Pyro hummed. "Yeah, I think she meant lake.

**"Well this is weird," Said Hiccup in wonder, he was sure he had made the water warm just yesterday. "It's a bit early for winter isn't it Toothless?" A black mist around his feet started to rumble and shake in agreement. If it wasn't for the sudden movement, Jack wouldn't have noticed the small wisps of black mist.**

**"The boogeyman?" Said Jack in alarm from his hidden place underneath the big oak tree. "Nah, must be some messenger or something, he's not messing with my town!"**

**Leaping up in the air, he blasted Hiccup with his staff, making the boy jump to the side automatically. "Hu-what!?" Hiccup looked around alarmed only to be blasted by another blue ray of ice. "H-Hey stop it!"**

**"Not until you're dead you no good trespasser!" Jack snarled, he aimed his staff like a gun as Hiccup lifted his arms up in surrender, the black mist surrounding him protectively.**

**Hiccup looked at Jack in wonder and fear, his eyes taking up the long shepherd staff in the white haired boys hand. It looked well used and had lots of power in-**

**Hiccup rubbed his sore head, as a long misty tail waved in back of him threateningly. "Stupid dragon..."**

Toothless whacked Hiccup with his tail softly, causing Hiccup to yelp and glare at him while rubbing his head. Toothless glared back at him. Hiccup grumbled something about a stupid giant reptile.

**"What was that you useless son of a gun!?" Jack said, inching closer to the poor spirit of fall. "What do you think you're doing here in Burgess huh!"**

**"I was just checking the lake," Hiccup said, glaring at the rude white haired boy. "You know, cause it's frozen."**

**"What about it?" Jack said, immediately taking offense for his piece of art.**

**"Well it's fall right know, if you hadn't noticed." Hiccup said with a shrug. "I dunno about you, but lakes shouldn't be frozen this time of the year, it's my job to make fall...fall looking."**

"Know?" Hiccup said, still rubbing his head.

"Now." Pyro replied.

"Fall looking?" Astrid asked.

"Well what would you say?" Pyro said back. Astrid didn't answer.

**"Oh and who made you the expert of fall?" Jack snorted, his staff now resting at his side but his grip never faltering. "The moon?"**

**"Yeah actually he did." Hiccup said in surprise, his green eyes blinking at Jack. "How'd you know?"**

Jack snorted. "Of course he did. Did the same to me." Hiccup looked at him curiously.

**Jack seemed to have frozen himself in place as he looked at the leaf covered boy. "You...You're not working for Pitch are you? Pitch Black."**

**"Course not! He looks too much like some child creeper if you ask me!" Hiccup said with a small boom in his voice. "I wouldn't go anywhere near that guy! He stays under children beds you know, and he **_**likes**_** making them scared!"**

Jack and the Guardians burst into laughter while Pyro giggled uncontrollably. Hiccup chuckled and Astrid continued when they quieted down.

**Jack nodded his head in understanding and his shoulders relaxed. "So the moon talked to you too huh? I guess I'm not the only one."**

**"Huh? Manny talks to you too! That's great, we're the same then! I haven't met that many spirits since they don't like me too much, I'm a bit too klu-manly for their tastes." Hiccup coughed at the last part before giving Jack a crooked smile, showing his not so perfect teeth. "That means we're the same then huh?"**

"Manly?" Snotlout snorted. "More like clumsy." Hiccup sighed and ignored him.

"Hmm, based on your movies and personalities, you two are really alike and similar." Tooth said. Sandy nodded and agreed with her.

**The fact that someone was on the same boat as him made Jack instantly jump and hug Hiccup.**

"I don't think I'd do that in reality but hey you never know." Jack said, shrugging.

**It was the start of a great friendship.**

**"So how does one eat a donut correctly?" Jack says as he bites into a donut that he snagged from a distracted officer. "I've seen people eat it with forks and knifes, with their bare hands, with napkins. But what is the most sophisticated way to eat a donut?"**

Sandy looked thoughtful and made some pictures. Tooth nodded in agreement with Sandy. "Sandy's right. Is there even a way to eat a donut in a sophisticated way? Forks and knives is just weird." Jack snorted.

**Hiccup chewed on his finger as he thought of the interesting topic. The two (technically three with Toothless laying near them) were sitting on a random roof 300 years from the time they had first met. It seemed as if their mouths had never seemed to quite even after so long.**

**"Well...Have you ever tried eating donuts with your toes?" Jack blinked at the boys answer before sticking the donut on his toes and stretching his neck to eat the doughy goodness. It was quite a hilarious sight, too bad Hiccup was the only one to see it.**

Jack blushed as everyone burst out laughing.

**"It's quite hard, and it takes a bit of effort," Said Jack with a few bites. "But I guess if it makes me look classy..."**

**Hiccup laughed, the wind making his voice travel across the neighborhood. "Maybe the Queen of England would ask you to eat donuts with her."**

**Jack laughed and kissed the boy's temple with his sugar smeared mouth. "She'll probably give me an invitation tomorrow, how could she resist this?"**

**"You just gestured to all of yourself." Hiccup snorted. He ruffled his hair, making a few leaves fall out. "Well I guess it's time to go, see you later?"**

**"Of course!" Jack hopped onto his feet and grabbed Hiccup, giving him a big smack on the lips, like the ones he seen in movies. "See you later darling!"**

This time Hiccup joined Jack in the ancient ritual of blushing.

**"You too **_**honey**_**." The boys snickered then flew of in different directions, smiles on their faces. It wouldn't be until later that Jack would be stuffed into Santa's sack and magically transported into the North Pole.**

**"So let me get this straight," Jack says, looking at the four guardians as if they were idiots. Which they probably were, especially that kangaroo, he had a stupid look on that face of his. "You think **_**I'm,**_** me **_**Jack Frost,**_** a guardian."**

**"That's right." Says Tooth with a hesitant smile, why didn't he seem so happy about this?**

**"Look I think you've got a mistake here, I'm **_**not**_** a guardian. I don't **_**guard**_** anything."**

**"For once I agree with the brat. North he got to go!" Bunny said as he pointed at the fat man covered in red. "Frostbite here isn't guardian material!"**

**"Did I ask for your opinion you over grown-"**

**Crash! Bang! Thud!**

**Jack's scowl turned right side up. It seems like his knight in shining armor has come to save him.**

"I don't think Hiccup's meant for knighthood." Astrid said amused.

**"You're late, **_**darling**_**."**

**"Sorry, T-There was traffic! Damn is i-it always cold in the North Pole?" A few sneezes came from the door outside making Jack try to stifle his laughter. Everyone, yeti, elf, and guardian, were either looking at him or the big door leading to the hall.**

Pyro was giggling and imagining the scene in her head. Jack and Hiccup were simply blushing.

**Creaking open, a brown head popped up between the cracks of the door, snow covering Hiccups usual leaf covered head. "Did I miss anything?" Looking at all the stares directed at himself, Hiccup's face started to explode with red, his green eyes looking down at the floor before he poked his head out of the door and closed it.**

Hiccup's friends were laughing, thinking that is what Hiccup would do.

**Jack roared with laughter as he shakily flew to the door, reopened it, then dragged the blushing hiccup back into the globe room. His frame was practically sprawled over Hiccup as he laughed at his friends expense. "You...you are just too cute."**

**Another round of laughter followed.**

**"Oh shut it you over grown snowball, or I'll kick you." Jack quickly shut his mouth as he looked at the glinting left leg almost fully covered by a brown furry boot. That thing **_**hurts**_**, and would leave anyone sore for a week or two. It didn't stop the few giggles that had escaped his mouth though.**

The Guardians shook their heads' exasperatedly knowing Jack would do that. Hiccup on the other hand was looking at his leg thoughtfully. It would make a good weapon. His eyes slid over to Snotlout and he smirked. Snotlout saw this and scooted out of Hiccup's kicking range.

**Seeing Hiccup becoming a blushing mess was always fun to see, since it didn't happen as much as it used to.**

**Looking at the audience, Jack gave a parting grin. "Well it was fun and all but I've got to go, my prince is suffocating in here and it's my duty to lead him out." He turned around only to find a furry chest blocking his face.**

**"Urgh, are those dread locks?" Bunny sputtered indignantly while Jack grinned.**

**"Sorry about him," Hiccup says as he cuts in between the two, jabbing Jack in the rib cage when he notices a few funny faces being passed. "He's just being...Jack."**

**"You just gestured to all of me."**

Hiccup and Jack snorted.

**Hiccup snorted before looking at the guardians, who were now all in front of him. "Jack didn't do anything wrong did he? I thought I taught him a lesson when he messed with cupid."**

**"Hey he was about to shoot me!"**

"That's a good reason to mess with someone." Jack said.

**Ignoring Jack, Hiccup looked at North for answers.**

**"The boy has been chosen as guardian." North said with a grin. Sandy nodded at Hiccup, a few symbols going over his head.**

**Hiccup looked at the 4 before nodding his head, as if understanding the logic of it all. "It makes sense."**

**"It does?" Bunny and Jack say together in shock.**

**"What does frostbite here know anything about children?"**

**"Hiccup I thought you understood me better, I **_**don't**_** like work."**

**Hiccup just shrugged as he looked around him. "Well either way, you'll have to except it don't you? I have a gut feeling that you will."**

Hiccup nodded, always trusting his gut.

**Jack groaned as North laughed aloud, clapping the small viking on the back. "I like this kid!"**

**"What's with people listening to their insides?" Bunny grumbled to Tooth, who was giggling at the scene in front of her.**

**"Well a man's heart is in his stomach, so they say."**

**Sandy nodded, it **_**was**_** true.**

"Hey the story continues in a second chapter do I read again or give the book to someone else?" Astrid questioned.

"Give it to someone else." Pyro said. Astrid handed over to Tooth, who got ready to read the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter so TADA!**

**Chapter 3**

Tooth began to read and Jack and Hiccup readied themselves for more embarrassment.

**After the introductions were done and over with, Bunny and Jack were back to their quarrel, it wouldn't take long before one of them hit below the belt. Everyone had stopped to look at the two spirits fight, even the mini teeth had slowed down to watch the fight going on between the two. Hiccup sighed, this wasn't going to end well.**

"It never does." Tooth sighed.

**"And what do you know about children?" Bunny growled out after a nasty off handed remark made by Jack. "They can't even see you!"**

"…That's a low blow," Hiccup said. Jack just glared at Bunny.

**Silence.**

**That's all there was in the big toy shop, elves, yeti, spirits, all had stopped after the remark. Yet Bunny didn't back down, his pride and his anger at the winter spirit wouldn't allow it.**

**"I haven't ate a rabbit before," Hiccup said through the silence, his voice making people flinch at the suddenness. His pocket knife rubbed at his nails as he leaned against one of the toy covered desks. "Course it's never too late to try."**

"Okay that's not like Hiccup." Ruffnut said. Tuffnut nodded in agreement to his twin's statement.

**Emerald eyes met Jade and Bunny felt himself gulp as something moved in the back of Hiccup's eyes, something lurking and ready to strike. And the hungry smile wasn't really helping his anxiety either.**

**Hiccup licked his lips.**

**Bunny almost had a heart attack.**

Jack was laughing at the whole exchange.

**"Hiccup-" Jack started, looking peeved like the rest of the people in the room. Hiccup had never reacted like this before. Yet his voice was interrupted as North put his hand on his shoulder. "Jack, walk with me."**

**Jack looked reluctantly at the room before walking out, his eyes never leaving the fall spirit. Once the doors closed, Hiccup sighed before crumpling to the floor, hands ruffling his head. "**_**Toothless**_**." He whined.**

Everyone from Berk had realization on their faces.

**Tooth looked at her fairies, all of them shrugging at the weird names.**

**Suddenly, a black mist started to creep out of Hiccups body, the mist wrapped around the boys legs in a possessive manner. "Seriously Toothless not cool," Hiccup grumbled, scratching the mist, making a purr echo through the room. "We're trying to make **_**less**_** enemies remember?"**

"I was wondering where Toothless was." Jack and Hiccup said.

**The mist took a solid form (or as solid as it could get) and grinned at him toothlessly. Making some of the mini teeth squeak in shock and horror. They quickly surrounded the dragon, some of them going through the misty body to check if he swallowed his teeth on accident or not. If anything, Toothless looked amused at their attempts.**

**"Blimey, what the bloody hell is that!" Bunny said as he readied his boomerang. Sandy cocked his head and floated up to the dragon and patted his head, making Toothless purr.**

Pyro giggled. "Cause Sandy is just that awesome."

**"He's kinda cute," Tooth giggled once she found at that the thing wasn't a threat to her fairies. "Though, it would've been cuter if he had-"**

_**Shing**_**.**

**"-teeth." She and the mini teeth flew up to the sharp, shiny teeth and giggled. Fangirling at the pearly white teeth that contrasted to his dark body.**

"So right. Toothless is cute. He's awesome." Pyro said with Tooth nodding in agreement. Bunny, North, and Snotlout looked at them incredulously, but not daring to say anything with Toothless right there.

**"That thing is anything but **_**cute**_** lass!" Bunny yelped, as a misty tail batted at him. "He possessed the lad for pete sakes! What is he? A flying shark!?"**

**"I'd call him an attention whore if anything else." Hiccup snorted, looking amused at the guardians reaction to his best friend. "His name's Toothless, a night fury, made from lightning and death itself. He's gotten quite protective of Jack so sorry for the scare Bunny."**

Hiccup nodded. That does seem like something Toothless would do.

**"Geez, how d'you two get along with dat guy anyway? He's a menace he is." Bunny grumbled, giving an annoyed look at the dragon that kept flicking his tail at him. "Destroyed a lot of my Easters."**

"It was only one and that was an accident." Jack said, scowling lightly.

"How could you creating a blizzard be an accident?" Bunny asked.

"I don't have to explain it to you." Jack retorted, his eyes were troubled but he tried to hide it. Pyro noticed and glared at Bunny before he could retort. Bunny backed down but still shot glares in Jack's direction.

**"Well you can't hate him for who he is." Hiccup said, taking a seat at one of the desks, he grabbed one of the elves and started to abuse their cheeks, a smile forming on his face. It's been a while since he had contact with living beings other than Jack "And we've been together since the beginning, I kinda got used to his antics, it makes everything livelier if you ask me."**

**"He's just an annoyance."**

**"But he's my annoyance!" Hiccup snapped, eyes flaring with anger before realization set in. Another round of silence filled the room as Hiccup held his burning face in his hands. "He's a good guy, he's just a bit misunderstood is all."**

**Tooth smiled and looked at Bunny. "I think you should give Jack another chance Bunny."**

**Sandy nodded, sand forming: 4+2= 6 guardians.**

**"Wait tw-" Hiccups eyes widen as he waved his hands in the air, head shaking. "No way, nu-uh, not happening!"**

**"Well if Jack's going to be a guardian, you should too." Tooth said. "It'll be harder to talk to him when he's a guardian and you're not. You could be like- like an unofficial guardian!"**

**"The lad needs you too," Bunny grumbled, confessing the facts. "Someone needs to keep th' brat in line."**

Bunny nodded slightly.

**"Don't you want to be together?" Tooth asks, Sandy giving him the pleading face in back of her.**

**"I-I'd just be in the way! I can't be a guardian if the Moon doesn't say so!" Hiccup denied, chest squeezing uncomfortably. "After Jack becomes a guardian I wouldn't be needed anymore! I- He has you guys!"**

"I wouldn't just leave friends I've known for a very long time for new friends." Jack said.

**The three guardians look at each other, their expressions all exasperated. "Teenagers." Bunny sighed. "Look mat-"**

**His hairs stood on end as he felt a chill go through his body, his instincts were telling him something. Looking at Tooth, he looked as her eyes went wide, shaking hands going up to her mouth. One of the fairies had come from one of the closed windows, looking battered. Something bad must've happened, and if his instincts were right-**

**"The palace is under attack!"**

**Pitch.**

**"**_**Woah**_**."**

**Jack and Hiccup looked at the sleigh with wonder, the sleigh in the story books was nothing like this. It made shiny race cars look small in comparison. And if anything, the looks that Toothless were giving it made North's chest puff up with even more pride.**

**"Don't get a big head now mate," Bunny said with a grin, "It'll slow down da sleigh."**

**"Quiet Bunny, we've saving fairies now."**

**"W-Wait **_**we**_**?" Yelped the Bunny as he looked around frantically. "What d'you mean we? I'd rather use me tunnels, much safer and faster if ya ask me."**

**"Well I'm not asking." Santa said with a grin. "In you hop!" Grabbing Bunny by the scruff of his neck he dropped the Bunny on the bench. "Buckle up!"**

**"There aren't any seat belts!"**

"Course not, it's a sleigh." Jack said. North nodded and Bunny grumbled.

**"That's just expression!"**

**Sandy silently chuckled and let his hands go up in the air as the sleigh worked like a roller coaster. Looking at the two teens from the corner of his eyes, he let an exclamation point be shown when he found one of them missing. Tugging at a frantic Tooth, he pointed at the missing brunette.**

**"What is it San- Where's Hiccup!"**

**"Huh," Jack asked, mind distracted as the wind tousled his hair. It was a nice night to go flying. "Toothless didn't want him staying in the slay. Jealous lizard, that one."**

Hiccup nodded in agreement to that statement, causing Toothless to hit him with his tail again.

**Looking at Hiccup, Jack let out a true smile that he had been holding. It was always a sight to see the dragon boy fly gracefully. He was like a different person then when he was on land: Klutzy and uncoordinated.**

**"**_**Woohoo**_**!" Bunny slowly looked below to see Hiccup surf boarding on Toothless, black mist curling at his feet. Jack laughed and hopped down also, making the occupants of the sleigh gasp. Bunny gulped and almost heaved at how far the ground was. Looking at the side of the slay, his jade eyes saw Jack dangling comfortably on the side of the red vehicle.**

Jack laughed and Hiccup looked thoughtful. "That sounds so fun. Too bad you're missing your left tailfin, Toothless. Sorry about that." Hiccup sighed. Toothless just pressed his head into Hiccup's side and Hiccup started petting him.

**"Aw, you **_**do**_** care." Laughing, Jack joined Hiccup, wind vs dragon. The fun only stopped when they caught sight of the Palace.**

**Sandy's eyes widened as black sand landed on his arm. This wasn't normal.**

**"Those things are eating my fairies!" Tooth shrieked, anger coursing through her. The guardians were then up and fighting any nightmare that came near them.**

**"Jack!" Hiccup called, eyes landing on one of the nightmares. "Mini Tooth three o'clock!"**

**Jack rushed to the baby tooth and snatched her before Sandy whipped the nightmare in half. "You okay baby tooth?"**

"And Baby Tooth enters!" Jack cheered. He heard a chirp nearby and looked startled as Baby Tooth climbed out of his sweater pocket. He blinked. "Baby Tooth, when did you get in there?" She chirped and shrugged, then greeted Tooth and flew back to sit on his shoulder.

**The humming bird just sighed in relief before closing her eyes.**

**"I don't like this guy," Hiccup says as he looks at the fairy in Jacks hands. "Whoever is doing this must be pretty desperate to want to steal children teeth."**

**"He's got some bad style." Jack chuckled quickly before going in after the others, Hiccup watched him go with a sigh, green eyes following the disappearing figure.**

**"Knew it..."**

"Huh? Knew what? Come on don't leave us hanging here!" Tuffnut cried dramatically. Hiccup rolled his eyes and Jack chuckled.

Pyro smirked. "Yeah, that's all updated. Jack, Hiccup, follow me. And only Jack and Hiccup. Hmm, actually, Baby Tooth and Toothless can come too." She got up and those mentioned got up and followed her, Jack and Hiccup apprehensive.

**A/N: I don't think this story or any of my stories will be updated regularly. Sorry about this but I don't have any internet and the only way I do have any is if I'm at Barnes & Noble or at my grandma's. So I think this one is going to be especially hard to update as it is a reading fanfiction fanfic. Again, I am incredibly sorry my readers.**


End file.
